Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (7 - 2 \times 8)) \times 3 $
$ = (10 + (7 - 16)) \times 3 $ $ = (10 + (-9)) \times 3 $ $ = (10 - 9) \times 3 $ $ = (1) \times 3 $ $ = 1 \times 3 $ $ = 3 $